


Mystic Mess

by twodimensionaltrash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fear, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Headcanon, I'm here to make you suffer and soak your panties, Love/Hate, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodimensionaltrash/pseuds/twodimensionaltrash
Summary: It's time to be destroyed by your feelings for imaginary boys and girls! A collection of headcanons, imagines, and flash fiction originally posted to Tumblr and transferred to AO3 for archival purposes.





	1. RFA + Saeran | When You Uninstall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the members of the RFA react when you disappear from the messenger permanently, with no warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted June 2, 2017.

**It wasn’t like you**  to ignore the RFA chats completely. Saeyoung confirmed in the server logs that you logged off a few days ago and never logged back in. He told the rest of the RFA that you were busy, hoping to ease some of their worries. It barely worked.

Their conversations were less frequent. Everybody knew how important your presence was to the RFA but it didn’t sink in until you were gone that the effect you’d had would last far beyond the successful party you helped host.

The only thing anybody was sure of was that you weren’t in contact with any RFA members or Saeran. You  _could_  have been dead. They preferred to assume you were alive, but even that left a bitter taste in their mouths as they slowly realized over time that you had simply left…

> **Yoosung**

Yoosung should’ve known that you would drop off the planet. The thought sucked ‘cause like, his cousin had supposedly died and V continued to  _poof_  at his own convenience. As much as he adored you he was totally used to people leaving. He didn’t take it  _nearly_  as badly as everybody expected him to. 

It sucked, but he watched friends ghost LOLOL and in real life enough to  _get it._ There were times he felt like  _poof_ -ing too. He ached deep down picturing how you had to have felt. After all the stress the RFA threw you into with no warning it seemed appropriate that you would stop talking to them. He would be irritated to if he’d had to live with a bomb, fear a hacker, face-down a cult, and consistently  _reset_  himself to try over and over to get things right.

He understood, but it hurt. It hurt badly. He’d hoped you would stay, that the two of you would grow into a beautiful relationship. Maybe it wouldn’t have counted since you had to live vicariously through MC. In the end his first love was one he never got the chance to enjoy. 

_If I ever see you, I promise to give you a hug and tell you I support you no matter what. You did what you had to do! I wish I could have done more for you after everything you did for me. We’ll find each other again, okay?_

> **Jaehee**

The friendship you developed with Jaehee was supposed to be unbreakable. You showed her kindness and encouragement that nobody else did. You pushed her to follow her dreams. Everything you did with her was done because you wanted her to be happy and for no other reason. She tried to do the same for you, but now you were gone. 

Thinking of that made her wonder why you disappeared as quickly as you came, with no warning like a sudden burst of light in a dark room. It seemed so moot to go after the work you two put into the party and the bakery and your developing romantic relationship…

She blamed herself for your disappearance. It devastated her to think you could have left because of something she did, but she refused to revert the lifestyle changes she’d made with you by her side. That was the least she could do to show her gratitude for the love, kindness, and patience you gave to her. 

_You changed me for the better. I hope to someday thank you properly for all you have done for me. Though I only knew you through MC, I… felt close to you. You are the best friend I have ever had. I wish you were still here._

> **Zen**

Oh dear God this was anything but fair. 

In the short time you two knew each other, Zen had fallen head over heels in love with you. He wanted to spend the rest of his life making you happy. He wanted to see you in the front row of every performance and shower you with the flower bouquets fans would give him because you loved him for far more than his handsome face and Jesus why did you do this, he wanted everything with you.

Every day he tried texting, calling, emailing, shouting at Saeyoung, whatever could possibly help him find out  _“What happened to MC, Saeyoung? With all the goddamn technology you can’t find a girl you’ve already been watching?_ ” He grew anxious, often chain-smoking when he wasn’t working. Late-night motorcycle rides became the norm instead of a treat. He even started paying attention to some of Trust Fund Kid’s “distance yourself from emotions” bullshit.

Zen tried not to let it affect his career, but every time he took bows at the end of a performance he felt his ribs crack under the weight of heartbreak you settled on his chest. It didn’t even matter that MC wasn’t there… He missed  _you_. 

___I’ll always love you. No matter what… Ugh._ You were supposed to be here with me. Or maybe I should be there with you? I_f you hear me, let me hear your voice. Let me see you. Let me love you. Please…  _I know you’re out there.__

> **Jumin**

_Regret. Anger. Frustration. Fury. Ties. Slipping. Knots. Undone. Tangled. Thoughts. Racing. Thoughts. Incoherent. Thoughts. Webs. Trust. Lies. Promises. Broken. Trust. Regret. Trust. Regret. Trust. Regret. Regret. Regret._

You were every bit the same type of liar that seduced his father over and over. But you were different. You were different. He loved you. You loved him. He didn’t want to keep you trapped. He wanted you to be free to live so why did it hurt  _so goddamn much_  that you were gone? 

He should’ve kept you from running. No. You’re not his property. No. He doesn’t deserve this pain. No. He shouldn’t be experiencing this. No.  _This isn’t how it was supposed to be._  It was supposed to be you. With him. Together. Love. Happiness. You knew that. You had to. He’d make sure you did.

He trusted you with his everything and you threw it in his face. There had to be a reason. He couldn’t accept that you would do this to him after everything you shared. 

_I didn’t want you trapped here, but the love was real… I will put a world of resources into seeking you out in this life and the next. Wherever you are, wherever I have to go, I will find you and bring you back to me. Wait for me._

> **Saeran**

Getting attached is the actual fucking worst. He didn’t expect to care so much when you disappeared, especially since he was still happy to have his brother back. You’d given him guidance, though, and acted as his shoulder during his rehabilitation. That wasn’t a relationship to ruin… even if it was manufactured. 

He should’ve figured you would leave like everybody else. It should’ve been obvious from the start that this would happen. He constantly worried you’d do the same thing Saeyoung did and wow  _fucking surprise_  you did, even after you experienced the supposed “secrets” he shared with you. 

It was a shame, too. He’d grown quite fond of you despite knowing the full truth about your respective positions in the world. He’ll search for you in  _your_ universe someday to tell you how fucked up it is that you left him after he took Saeyoung’s place. 

Was he not good enough for you to be happy in the pretty pocket world? You couldn’t just fucking stay and be content with him and the lives that were built using you? It’s bitchy of you to bail like that. Now he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Fuck.

_Next time I see you I swear to fucking God I’m going to kiss you, bite you, and brand your entire body. You think this game was about you? Aha… My hands are going right around your pretty little throat and I’ll throttle the memories of leaving out of you. You’re staying with me this time like you’re supposed to~ ♥_

> **Saeyoung**

In every moment Saeyoung tried to tell MC that she shouldn’t be with him, he knew when you played his route that you wouldn’t leave him. The two of you were supposed to be together in this stupid little pocket universe he created. 

Not MC and him. You, _behind the screen_ , and him. That’s why all this was bullshit in the first place, why he was the true ending–because he knew that you would keep trying and trying, giving your precious hourglass memories to him to keep achieving that happiness over and over… but one day you just stopped. You put down the game. Gap +2. 

You, not MC, left the pocket universe. MC was left with Saeran (or at least she would be if you hadn’t left). Saeyoung already bailed after he gave you and MC Saeran for Valentine’s Day. So how,  _why_  did you have to leave and trash his plans?

MC’s disappearance meant  _your_ disappearance, and that meant that  _you_  knew what he’d done. You shouldn’t  _know_  about this after giving your memories away. How did you know and  _why_ did you know? Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT.

_Ahh… I’ll figure it out later. If you’re planning to come to me I have plenty of time. Do you know what to look for? _How much do you know behind your computer screen? I hope you’ve enjoyed the game so far. I can’t wait to keep playing with you.__

_I’ll see you soon in your universe~ ♥_

 


	2. RFA | Sunday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of the RFA sharing a sleepy Sunday morning with you, MC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted June 2, 2017.

> **Yoosung** ([ _Song_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DzXeRB-3nDR8&t=MmEzZTMzNWY4NmEyZWFiMjYwZTk3MzA2N2RhOTA2ZGUxNWEzYWQyOSxPdTNMWmFOWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkY1gVll64-1nx6ihPbAGLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnovelelitist.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161341096827%2Frfa-sunday-mornings-with-mc&m=1) _)_

When you first moved in he would crawl out of bed at 3PM. He blamed it on insomnia but it was mostly LOLOL addiction.

You got sick of it  _fast_. You tried to explain how precious and fleeting life is, how moments pass by too fast to live anywhere but in them.

_MC: “Remember when we first met and I spent every minute thinking I was going to die because I was sleeping with a bomb?”_

_Y: “You don’t have to remind me, MC. It was traumatizing for me, too.”_

His gaming addiction was still running his life even though he had you. (And you were at least a  _little_ jealous of all the attention LOLOL got.)

He started setting his alarms for 9AM. He would wake up, spend an hour of designated snuggling time with you, then jumped out of bed to start the day.

You took turns showering at first but it cut too much time out of your plans together. You now share goofy showers with shampoo mohawks and soapy kisses.

Every Sunday you make brunch together after purchasing fresh ingredients from a local farmer’s market. He invites his mother to join you every week. She comes at least twice a month.

When Momma Kim doesn’t come up, you and Yoosung spend the meal on the couch with the television on. You try to follow a series but you guys talk so much during the shows you can’t remember what happens. He sits with his legs stretched out, feet on the coffee table. You throw your legs over his.

When he’s done eating he offers you a foot and leg massage. (Seriously, he’s been practicing! He doesn’t sweat or shiver when he touches your bare skin anymore. He even finds the leg stubble after a few days without shaving kinda hot. It shows how comfortable you are with him.)

When Momma Kim  _does_ come up you split responsibilities. You clean the apartment, set the table, and buy her favorite newspaper. Yoosung prepares and serves the meal, and never forgets his mother’s favorite coffee.

You make damn sure he sees his mom more than 80 times before she passes.

> **Jaehee** ([ _Song_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DEgf1aRSxYZg&t=MWRjMmZjNDQ3YzMxYmUxMmI1NDM4Yzc1MDZiMjk1ZWJjNzg4MzA1ZSxPdTNMWmFOWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkY1gVll64-1nx6ihPbAGLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnovelelitist.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161341096827%2Frfa-sunday-mornings-with-mc&m=1))

She was working just as hard for the bakery as she had for Mr. Han. Sure she was doing what she loved seven days a week but it upset you that she _still_  spread herself thin even now that she was living her dreams. 

One weekend offered to run Sunday morning by yourself. 

_J: …I’m unsure if you’re confident or out of your mind. It’s our busiest point in a week._

_MC: It’ll be fine. Trust me! (As you shot her a winning smile.)_

_J: If anything goes wrong please tell me. It’s still_ our  _bakery and I’ll worry about you all morning otherwise._

_MC: You know I will. Let me take care of you, sweetheart._

That morning Jaehee rolled over in your lonely bed. She gazed longingly at the clock, wondering what you could be up to.  _How were you handling a morning alone? Did you get enough sleep the night before? Why did she agree to let you do this? It was nice to wake up late but she would have rather woken up next to you…_

While stuffing her feet in her slippers she noticed a trail of sticky notes leading out the bedroom door. Each sticky note had a compliment for her written in your bubbly script. She followed the notes through the apartment with a smile.

You laid out her favorite candles — the ones that smell like her grandparents’ house — by the bathtub with a fresh fluffy towel. You left a package of her favorite whole coffee beans on the counter [next to her favorite mug](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimg0.etsystatic.com%2F180%2F0%2F11978173%2Fil_340x270.1135084398_73xc.jpg&t=OTRmZWQ0OGJhOTM0MTk5MjdjODMxNGQxYmEyNWQwN2FlYmZmYjZkYyxPdTNMWmFOWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkY1gVll64-1nx6ihPbAGLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnovelelitist.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161341096827%2Frfa-sunday-mornings-with-mc&m=1). You had the newspaper waiting with a heart made of Post-Its on the front page and Jesus she felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have you as a partner.

When she arrived at the bakery there was a line out the door.  _An emergency? An incident? Why didn’t you call her? You said you would. What if something happened to you?_

Inside you were managing the flow of guests alongside your assistant Zen, who kindly volunteered his day to the Support Baehee Cause. His charm wooed even the rudest of regulars.

Jaehee rushed behind the counter. She pulled you two into a group hug of gratitude, tears threatening to break from her eyes. She wasn’t used to such kindness. Nobody ever went out of their way to make her comfortable.  _But you, MC… You are different._

The bakery is now closed every Sunday while you and Jaehee spend the day together… and occasionally with Zen (who now works with you every Saturday morning instead).

> **Zen** ([ _Song_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FS2Cti12XBw4%3Ft%3D24&t=NWNhZWY2ZjkwMjBkODg1NzIwNWEzMDBkYTIwNDA4MTVmN2I4ZTNhNCxPdTNMWmFOWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkY1gVll64-1nx6ihPbAGLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnovelelitist.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161341096827%2Frfa-sunday-mornings-with-mc&m=1))

Waking up with Zen on Sunday morning involves waking up with little-to-no clothing and your bodies tangled in a mess of sheets.

You’re snuggled under wrinkled sheets lying face-to-face with a leg trapped between his thighs. His eyes are droopy as he brushes his nose over yours. He tilts your chin up to give a chaste kiss on the lips, careful not to share his morning breath.

Zen’s wandering fingertips explore the hills and valleys of your body listlessly. His touch is confident; you can feel his adoration for you as he skims over your hips.

He hums his songs gently for you as you shift in his arms. You comb your fingers through the ivory silk of his hair.

_Z: “The sun’s up just for you today, jagi~”_

_MC: “Mmm it would be worthless if it didn’t rise for you, too, oppa.”_

_Z: “She just did.” (He plants a kiss on your forehead through a smile.)_

Each time your eyes meet is like the very first. He bites his lip. Your cheeks blush bright pink. You run your hands over his bicep and he flexes a little in response, causing you to giggle.

Minutes spent cuddling become hours.

He likes to draw a bath or shower for you to share. He lathers soap on every inch of your body and you do the same for him. His half-lidded eyes fall onto your face and twinkle. The two of you light up at the silent, loving gestures you share.

He sweeps you off to the bedroom in his arms and lies your dripping body under him with no towel. You go to protest but he puts a finger to your lips and starts kissing slow, seductive trails down your body…

> **Jumin**  ([ _Song_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbyDIBzbDfok&t=YjZmNmM3NGZjOTE3ZGY0NTBjN2EwNGM5NTdiY2JmN2Q3ZjhlNTFhMyxPdTNMWmFOWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkY1gVll64-1nx6ihPbAGLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnovelelitist.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161341096827%2Frfa-sunday-mornings-with-mc&m=1))

The sun pushes itself through your milky curtains. Your eyelids twitch at the disturbance. You roll over to look at your love, but he isn’t there.

_It must be Sunday._

Your clothes are crumpled on the floor from last night. Handcuffs peak out from the folds of your dirty laundry. You blush thinking about the deviance the two of you have been exploring. The comfort level between you two has grown at an alarming rate; it’s like every day you fall in love with each other all over again.

Soft music sneaks in through the cracked bedroom door. The warm, grainy audio quality of the smooth jazz tells you he’s playing with the vinyl record player you invested in. The scent of fresh breakfast fills your nose.

You push yourself out of bed to see Jumin at the kitchen’s glistening counter pouring your favorite morning beverages into your his-and-hers mugs. He wears only [the sweatpants you gave him](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F236x%2Fd3%2Fa3%2Fb2%2Fd3a3b287e70dfbdec05fd90d85b8a0f6.jpg&t=Nzg5OGJlZTg1Zjc1YmU2MWVlMDhlMDQwMWFhNzAwMGE2OTZhN2FiMyxPdTNMWmFOWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkY1gVll64-1nx6ihPbAGLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnovelelitist.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161341096827%2Frfa-sunday-mornings-with-mc&m=1) as a surprise when you moved in.

He moves past the counter to set your drinks on the dining table by the penthouse’s endless windowpane overlooking the city. Sunlight highlights his silhouette as he sets the table with breakfast. His steps are like dancing. He spins as he closes the refrigerator.  _What a precious, sweet man he’s turned out to be… A world without this Jumin would be awful._

His eyes meet yours. “Good morning, lover. Come. Join me.”

Your lips twitch. “To what do I owe this beautiful morning?”

He wraps his arms around you, planting a firm kiss atop your head.“The unyielding love of a man that would move mountains for you?”

“If I can enjoy you today that’s more than enough for me.”

He slips one of your hands into his own and leads you in lazy dance steps in front of the breathtaking city skyline. Elizabeth 3rd slinks between you and Jumin slowly, weaving around each of you as you dance.

He leads you toward the immaculately prepared meal at the table with his careful steps. “I don’t think today is enough.”

He twirls you once before dipping you down low. He brings his lips a breath away from yours and whispers, “I will never have enough of you.”

> **Saeyoung** ([ _Song_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-knXBsbZRJA&t=NjQ2MmU3MWY2Y2NmMGNlZTk2OGQ3NTdlZTg5YTM1NWI0ODE5YmNlOCxPdTNMWmFOWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkY1gVll64-1nx6ihPbAGLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnovelelitist.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161341096827%2Frfa-sunday-mornings-with-mc&m=1))

Though his days of accepting recklessly dangerous work were over, Saeyoung still occasionally took on freelance projects around the globe. Sundays in your industry are windows of opportunity.

A normal person would be driven nuts by your schedule but together you can do anything. After all, you were trained by Agent 707 himself.

No matter where work takes you, the two of you attend an early morning Catholic church service every Sunday without fail. Saeyoung’s faith has guided him alone through the darkness and kept him safe as he ventures with you into the light.

You two get to the cathedral early.  _Luciel_  helps elderly members navigate the pews safely while you prepare his substantial anonymous donations.

The social aspect of church is his favorite. He loves when other families recognize you.

During the service you sit near the back of the church. He sings hymns quietly and clutches a dog-eared Bible. He uses a photograph of Saeran as a bookmark. He’s tried convincing Saeran to go with you but after everything with Mint Eye, Saeran has no intention of adopting a Savior ever again.

After the rest of the congregation leaves Saeyoung kneels at the altar to pray. Watching him captivates you. He wraps his calloused fingers around his rosary and bows his head.

Sunlight breaks through the stained glass windows to shine upon him. His entire body glows with dazzling colors as he thanks the Lord. You stand in the aisle behind him, taken by the way his lips twitch subtly as he speaks to God.

When he finishes his prayer he draws the cross on his chest. With a deep breath he rises to face you with a luminescent smile. He tugs you toward him by your waist before stealing playful kisses.  _(“I want them to think of us in Heaven, MC.”_ )

_S: “Lord in Heaven I thank you for this life you have given me. I thank you, Lord, for my freedom and the return of my brother Saeran. I thank you, Lord, for the love of my life. I thank you, Lord, for the opportunities you give me every day. I pray for the safety of the people I love, and even people I don’t. I pray that you continue to give me the tools, dear Lord, to be the man I want to be…”_


	3. RFA + Saeran + V | Reading Visual Novels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who thought it was a good idea to let the Mystic Messenger cast read visual novels with MC? You did, of course! You're the best romantic partner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted June 13, 2017. 
> 
> This chapter came with gifs and shots from the games to add to the depth of it. Despite how obnoxious it is to have on AO3, I've decided to leave them in for continuity and to ensure this is kept in its original form. 
> 
> Includes spoilers for other games. (Games affected: Life is Strange, Amnesia: Memories, Fate/Stay Night, Hustle Cat, The Wolf Among Us, Katawa Shoujo.)

 

 **Time to tackle**  your summer reading list. This year your reading list consists of visual novels recommended by blogs you follow on the website Bumblr and curators on Schleam.  ~~Nobody got time for paperback books or product placement.~~

You had a full collection of visual novels to play over the season while you avoided frying under the sun’s cruel gaze. You’d have to stay inside to enjoy most of them, but sacrificing your tan was a small price to pay for a summer full of loving on 2D boyfriends and girlfriends. 

Your partner was confused at first, but figured it would be more fun if you played through a game together and saw how each other’s decisions affected the outcome! Couples who play together stay together!

> **Yoosung -** _[RE: Alistair++](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.sakevisual.com%2Frealistair%2F&t=OTUxNmI4NDI1ZjM0OWFiYjdiZDdlYjA5YmMxYjY1MWYxOWU4YmZmNixsR1hQOVVxSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkY1gVll64-1nx6ihPbAGLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnovelelitist.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161789590802%2Frfa-saeran-v-play-visual-novels-with-mc&m=1) _

  


_Yoosung: A dating game about dating and games! MC it’s like you and me! This is great! Merui is the best. She reminds me of you!_  
MC: What’s that supposed to mean?!  
Yoosung: Nothing bad, MC! You’re funny and smart and sometimes a little loud!  
MC: I… am not loud.  
Yoosung: Only sometimes!  
MC: …THIS GAME CAME OUT FOREVER AGO. SHE’S LEVEL 56 AND ONLY HAS 5 SKILLS AND THERE ARE NO POINTS ON THE MAP ASIDE FROM THE CHARACTERS, WHERE ARE THE VILLAGES?!  
Yoosung: Ehm… MC…?  
MC: And ANOTHER thing, I would NEVER wear that armor because while it is quite practical I am not a sword-user at all. I’m more like Fiona. And I’m definitely not like that cocky assho–  
Yoosung: MC!  
MC: WHAT?  
Yoosung: …Nothing. You’re the best~  <3  
MC: I… what?  
Yoosung: I said that you’re the best, MC. Thanks for showing me this game. It’s like you’re trying to get into things I like. It makes me feel important. Thank you.  


Though he only plays through the game once, Yoosung gives his full attention to the story and gets totally into it. He sees himself in Shiro and chooses to push Merui into his happy ending. 

He loves that you’re playing a game, even if it isn’t LOLOL. He says that visual novels are a great substitute for Choose Your Own Adventure books. He’d probably read another one with you as long as it was equally as entertaining. He doesn’t have the attention span or wallet for a fancy or expensive one, but he’d definitely play more small-developer games with you if he got the chance.  ~~Not that Winter Wolves is small anymore.~~

> **Jaehee -** _[Life is Strange](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lifeisstrange.com%2Fen-us&t=ZTY4ZjU1OTY0OWJhNzQ4YzEyMTliNTQ0MmYwM2QzMDNlYTExYTIzMyxsR1hQOVVxSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkY1gVll64-1nx6ihPbAGLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnovelelitist.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161789590802%2Frfa-saeran-v-play-visual-novels-with-mc&m=1) _

  


_Jaehee: Why would anybody do this to themselves?_  
MC: But it’s good, right?  
Jaehee: Of course it’s good, but it’s still horrible… After everything they’ve been through together Max has to give up something she loves either way… I’m not a fan of Chloe but I feel awful for Max.  
MC: That’s the point of the game, though! You’re supposed to decide if it’s worth it to sacrifice one to save the many.  
Jaehee: I know all too well how Chloe feels. She’s going to end up the scapegoat for greater problems like she always was. She’ll take the blame and everything will be okay because she’s gone… But Max will be devastated and the people that did each of them wrong will live on. The people that made them suffer won’t learn their lesson and others will suffer in the future. But sacrificing Chloe saves the innocents that didn’t have anything to do with their storyline. But everyone in Arcadia Bay was so horrible to them. But–  
MC: Hey… If it’s too difficult we don’t have to choose. We can save the game and never pick it up again.  
Jaehee: If we do not complete the game it defeats the entire purpose of playing, does it not? We have to do this, MC. 

Jaehee ends up choosing to sacrifice Arcadia Bay, stating that  _you_  didn’t sacrifice  _her,_ so  _she_  couldn’t sacrifice  _Chloe._

The two of you get hit in the feels at the ending and both feel sick watching the town get torn apart. Neither of you, however, could justify sacrificing Chloe based on your experiences with each other. Watching the girls drive into the sunset with destruction behind them felt strangely satisfying.

> **Zen -** _[Amnesia: Memories](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ideafintl.com%2Famnesia%2F&t=MmI5ZGJlYWJiYmJhNGYwZjY1ZDhlN2Q1MWI5OWQxMzUzMDc5NjAyNixsR1hQOVVxSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkY1gVll64-1nx6ihPbAGLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnovelelitist.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161789590802%2Frfa-saeran-v-play-visual-novels-with-mc&m=1) _

  


Zen saw you playing Amnesia: Memories on the couch from over your shoulder. He leaned down to kiss your head when he noticed you starting a new save file. It was his choice to join in on the game. 

He chose to start in Diamond World, justifying his decision with “Diamonds are a girl’s best friend.” Zen regretted his decision the second he realized Toma was a yandere  ~~piece of shit~~. He got his bad ending and refused to try again, stating that “Toma is a terrible person that needs to be away from the main character forever. He reminds me of Jumin Han in the worst way.” 

 _Zen: There are people that actually like this guy? What?_  
MC: Yeah, he’s probably the most popular guy in the series.  
Zen: WHY? HE LOCKS YOU IN A CAGE. HE DRUGS YOU. HE SEPARATES YOU FROM YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY. HOW IS THAT OKAY?   
MC: He loves you so much he can’t let anybody else have you, and he can’t let you go! It’s supposed to be sweet! He’s a yandere!  
Zen: What the hell is wrong with people? ;;; I don’t believe this. Why is that guy trying to kill us? Everyone in this game is weird and the protagonist is an idiot. She’s clearly in an abusive relationship.  
MC: Shin tries to help her but–  
Zen: Might as well lock him in a cage, too, since he’s totally useless!  


The two of you played through all five routes Amnesia offers together, per Zen’s request. (” _I like making decisions with you. It makes me feel like your partner._ ”) His favorite route was Ikki’s–the two of them had a lot in common. When he realized that Ikki had spent all those years alone over the suffering his looks caused him, Zen cried. (” _Stage tears, I have to practice for my new show…_ ” _)_

> **Jumin -** _[Hustle Cat](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdatenighto.com%2Fgame%2Fhustle-cat&t=NmJlNjM0ZDFjMzQ4ZjEyYTI3M2I2YzAwMGQyZDU1Y2Q4NmI4OTA3OCxsR1hQOVVxSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkY1gVll64-1nx6ihPbAGLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnovelelitist.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161789590802%2Frfa-saeran-v-play-visual-novels-with-mc&m=1) _

  


Jumin had absolutely no interest in the game you were playing until he saw Jelly Donut balancing doughnuts on her nose. He noted Avery as being a “ _lazy, sloppy, childish protagonist_ ” but enjoyed the contrast between them and Finley. He demanded you play through the “doughnut cat story”.

He thinks all of Finley’s ideas for social media are brilliant and wants to capitalize on similar ideas in his own cat-related ventures with C&R.

_Jumin: The cat cafe is a good idea. I’ve tried it before but Assistant Kang refused to put in the necessary research to make it work._  
MC: But this cafe is special. See? It’s a safe-house for the stray cats but it also causes the humans to turn into cats!  
Jumin: I wonder if there’s a way to turn humans into cats…  
MC: I would love to have the power to turn into a cat.  
Jumin: You already have that power.  
MC: Oh really?  
Jumin: Of course. You’re my kitten… We could at least turn cats into humans. Elizabeth III would make a lovely woman.   
_MC: And you would replace me with her for sure._  
Jumin: Nonsense, MC. You’re the love of my life. While we’re at this, I should have Assistant Kang research the transformative abilities of super-humans. Maybe we can come up with a way to guide evolution into–  
_MC: Please don’t put Jaehee through that.  
_ _Jumin: Imagine Assistant Kang being the first cat-human hybrid. We can have her do the doughnut-balancing act. I’d much rather Elizabeth III be the marketing star, but because Assitant Kang already understands human language it’d be much easier to train her to–_

> **Saeyoung -** _[Fate/Stay Night](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFate%2Fstay_night&t=ZmEwYWRjYzczMjA1Yzc4OWI0ZmFhMDU2OTZiNjMzOTMxZjVhMjY0OSxsR1hQOVVxSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkY1gVll64-1nx6ihPbAGLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnovelelitist.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161789590802%2Frfa-saeran-v-play-visual-novels-with-mc&m=1) _

  
  


Saeyoung loves games. He’s played through a couple visual novels in the past but never had the time to complete the behemoth that is Fate/Stay Night. The two of you make a commitment to reach every possible ending together.  ~~It’s a serious commitment to get all 40ish endings.~~

Saeyoung’s favorite Servant is Caster–he relates to Medea’s story of being cast out of the world around her and turning evil because of it.

 _Saeyoung: Babe, did you know the semen of a magus is full of magical energy?_  
MC: Rin did just say that, so yes I did.  
Saeyoung: Did you know that I’m a wizard?  
MC: Wizard does not automatically equal magus, love.  
Saeyoung: That doesn’t mean my semen isn’t  _full of magical energy~_  
MC: You’re ridiculous. And like, twelve years old.   
Saeyoung: Hang on, before we get weird here–  
MC: No, Saeyoung. We’re not doing this.  
Saeyoung: TRACE, ON. ANALYZING STRUCTURE.  
MC: This is happening.  
Saeyoung: RECORDING COMPONENT MATERIALS.  
MC: Someone save me.  
Saeyoung: I INFUSE MY COCK WITH STRENGTHENING LEVEL 8.   
MC: God, you’re so sexy when you’re a total dork.  
Saeyoung: By the power of my Command Seal I order you, MC, to shove me back onto my bed and kiss me like it’s your wish from the Holy Grail!  
MC: Oh no! I must obey the power of the Command Seal!   
Saeyoung: Come to me, my precious Servant~  <3  
MC: Yes, Master~

You two eventually finish the entire game and all its endings… eventually.

> **Saeran -** _[The Wolf Among Us](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftelltale.com%2Fseries%2Fthe-wolf-among-us%2F&t=MTkwZTc3ODY0NzBhYWU1YjIwMzIxNDZjOWExMGZkYzFjZTVmMDJhNixsR1hQOVVxSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkY1gVll64-1nx6ihPbAGLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnovelelitist.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161789590802%2Frfa-saeran-v-play-visual-novels-with-mc&m=1) _

  


_Saeran: And prostitute gives the guy an axe to the skull! You go girl!_  
MC: You think throwing him out of a window wasn’t enough?  
Saeran: People like him deserve it.  
MC: But just like with Toad and Bigsby, the Huntsman is forced to play the role his fairytale dictates. It’s not his fault.  
Saeran: Even if that’s the case he can choose not to be shitty. Even if he has a role to fill in their society there’s more than one way to solve a problem. I know what it’s like for people not to recognize you but at least I–  
MC: Saeran, I don’t think that’s a fair comparison given the circumstances.  
Saeran: Fine. But I still think he’s a piece of shit. Can I change the way the Huntsman acts in the game?  
MC: You can only control your character’s actions.  
Saeran: If that’s the case, why couldn’t I do the axe to the head? Sheriff Saeran takes shit from no one, especially not this bald sack of shit.   
MC: Geez, what’s gotten into you?  
Saeran: We’ve been playing this game for 15 minutes and I’m already mad. That’s what’s gotten into me.  
MC: Should we stop playing?  
Saeran: We’re not done until I’ve taken over the whole city. Where’s that goddamn frog?  
MC: I’ve created a monster.

Saeran doesn’t have the patience for a traditional visual novel but falls in love with the plot and gameplay of The Wolf Among Us. The fairytales, he thinks, are brought to life in a unique way via the graphic storytelling in a modern setting.

He decides to play Bad Cop through the entire game. The power-trip helps him feel like he has control of a story, even if that story isn’t his own. (“ ~~ _Also fuck Ichabod Crane. Why can’t I kill him?”_ )~~

> **V -** _[Katawa Shoujo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.katawa-shoujo.com%2F&t=NDkxZDdhN2Q1Y2VlNzI4NzkxNGZmOThlYjMzNTRhMDZiMGNhMzI0MixsR1hQOVVxSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkY1gVll64-1nx6ihPbAGLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnovelelitist.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161789590802%2Frfa-saeran-v-play-visual-novels-with-mc&m=1) _

  


_V: What are you playing, love?_  
MC: Katawa Shoujo. It’s a game about–  
V: Crippled girls…?  
MC: Yes! You play as a boy that goes to a school for students with disabilities. You can have him fall in love with the girl students that he gets to know. They each have a different physical disability and emotional struggle to overcome. It’s an older game but–  
V: Would you mind if I joined you? If you could read to me, I would love to make the choices with you.   
MC: I would enjoy that, V. Thank you. You deserve the break.  
V: Not so much “deserve” as “need”. You’re very welcome. Are we starting from the beginning?  
MC: I already started a girl’s story but we can play the rest of the game together!  
V: Okay. Who did you choose?  
MC: Her name is Lilly. She’s blind. Her warmth and grace are magnetic. She’s tall and has beautiful blue eyes.  _Something about her character felt familiar. Couldn’t put my finger on it, though…_  


When you mention Lilly’s blindness, V’s eyebrows shoot up. You smile back at him, blissfully ignorant to the obvious connection. He finds it endearing that you naturally seek out eyes as blind (and blue) as his. 

V blushes when you run your hands over his skin during sex scenes. He melts when you change your voice in goofy ways to match different characters. You achieve the game’s happy ending without a guide.  ~~You two crawl into bed to reach _your_ happy ending shortly after.~~


	4. Saeyoung | When MC Plays V & Ray's Routes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Another Story Day 9 on V’s route, where Vanderwood suggests that Saeyoung is annoyed about MC’s relationship with V. Saeyoung gets defensive and says that this isn’t some drama, and Vanderwood should back off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted August 11, 2018.
> 
> Contains mild spoilers for the over-arching Cheritz universe. (If you don't know or care about pocket universes, you're fine.)

  * First and foremost,  **what the actual fuck**?????
  * You’re here two years early, this wasn’t part of the plan. What is this “Another Story” shit?
  * Can he please kick you out of the messenger?
  * He’s gone through the reset over and over and over and  _you’re not supposed to be here yet that’s not how this works._
    * Nobody else knows or cares that you’re not supposed to be here yet, and he has to keep quiet about this even bigger breach of security than being hacked by Mint Eye.
  * Do you  _know_ how many times he’s watched V throw himself away for Rika? How many times he’s watched V and Rika die and the RFA suffer and the party fail and everything he’s worked so hard to create fall apart and  _you can’t be here that’s not how this works._
  * God it’s so frustrating for him. He wishes you would stop resetting the damn game. It’s gotten to the point that you’re now pursuing the “bad guys” and getting farther away from the true ending because you’ve got some stupid idea in your head that you can save everybody.
    * _This is getting obnoxious and he swears on all his wizard powers that you are lucky he loves you so much._
  * Every time V plays the self-pity card and plans on giving himself up to the Mint Eye, you fall for it. And it infuriates 707. He was already sick of reliving the mess without you being involved at this point but oh goodie here you are. 
    * Like come on, you already know Saeyoung is the guy you’re supposed to be with but you just  _have_  to chase after V and Saeran. Is he not good enough for you?
  * In any number of potential scenarios, he fails at rescuing his brother and preventing the RFA from being destroyed. He has seen them all and lived through each and every one an infinite number of times.
    * _It hurts. You can only watch those you love hurt so many times. It wears away on a guy, you know?_
  * A guy creates a whole pocket universe and this is the shit he’s repaid with. Ugggghhhh.
  * Seriously can you not? 
  * The pain of finding and losing his brother and watching his friends hurt and their lives fall apart over and over and over and  _please make it stop this is a nightmare._
  * Jesus McFucking Christ he’s trying to work on The Ssum.
  * “Yes, Madam Vanderwood. I unconditionally love MC in every route and every playthrough because I can see her behind the app I created. I know what she’s really like and not the character I made for her to play to participate in this game. Imagine bringing someone you love into a huge mess because you know she cleans it up more effectively than anyone else, even I, possibly could. I know I’m not the man she wants to be with today. And I wish I could give her someone else. But that’s just not the way this universe works.”
    * _“…707, I think it’s time for you to take a break.”_




	5. RFA in the USA (Zen, Jumin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 09/02/2018.
> 
> This is part one of however many it takes me to write these out.
> 
> Technically I'm uploading here before Tumblr lol check'em boys. Keeping the .gifs and links for continuity with my blog.

**Convincing** the native South Korean boys to come visit the United States was quite the task. 

Their home country is smaller in space and population: you could fit South Korea inside of California  _five times_  and the South Korean population into the US population  _six times._ Even US citizens are aware of how damn huge the country is, because it can be intimidating to think about.

But for MC, the Mystic Messenger cast would do just about anything. They fly across the globe to see MC anyway and have the time of their lives. 

* * *

 

**Zen** _([Travelin’ Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0SyUgw98tE))_

  


 

New York City is home to Broadway, the largest playhouse district in the country. Not only does he want to see shows, but he wants to take acting classes and dance lessons and enjoy every tourist trap the city has to offer. 

His biggest dream in the city of lights is to live out the days of the crooners and step into the past like he’s seen in so many golden age musicals. Turns out he’s light on his feet and  _loves_  the dying art of tap dance and prefers it to more modern interpretive movement. He loves ballroom dancing even  _more_  because you can look graceful despite only knowing a few steps.

He’s going to find open mics and buskers and make friends with every street rat he sees because he’s just the same. He’ll thrill in renting a motorcycle and breaking the laws around the city (like every other driver there). Seeing the ocean from the coast will suck air from his lungs. The buildings will make him feel smaller than he ever has, and the feeling will be freeing.

> _“Even MY good looks and charm wouldn’t be enough to get me on any of these stages. You have to be better than the best of the best. I’m good, but most of these actors already have established careers. Ugh. Being the best in South Korea is a world away from being the best on Broadway. I’d get eaten alive.”_
> 
> _“MC, I would never have this much fun here without you. The city smells weird. There are three people in Elmo costumes on the same corner outside that toy shop.”_
> 
> _“Let’s go dancing. Do you hear the music? Let’s dance right here in the street! I’ll show you some of the moves I learned for my most recent show. It’s easy. Here, put your hand on my shoulder...”_

**Jumin** _([Travelin’ Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0SyUgw98tE)_ _)_

  


 

Jumin was planning on coming to the US for official C&R business anyway. Seeing you was no inconvenience and fit perfectly into his plans. He flew in on C&R’s private jet with Elizabeth the 3rd and a case of wine. You fight the paparazzi to meet him at the airport.

You convinced him that the American arm-candy would make him the hottest commodity on the market. (Or at least you thought you convinced him. He was already aware of the global desirability of C&R.) He made the executive decision to involve you on every part of his trip, including his meetings.

His attention never faltered from appointments at hand, but his disinterest was clear. The formalities killed his desire to work with the other companies he had to meet with. What man travels across the world for business without the slightest bit of pleasure? Maybe he would’ve done that  _before_  you, but now he wants to sip wine on the rooftops of hotels and be served on silver platters--not to brag, but to treat you like the royalty you are.

> _“Gentlemen, while I appreciate your time I’m afraid I’m going to have to postpone the rest of this discussion for a later date. I will be here for a number of days and have urgent matters to attend to. I sincerely apologize. I look forward to meeting you again soon.”_
> 
> _“MC, I’m sorry for dragging you through that. For trips like this I get off a plane and go straight to my meetings. That’s always been fine with me, but now all I want to do is see the city with you. Would you accompany me to dinner, the museum, the theater? Work will still be there tomorrow.”_


	6. Jumin Han | Too Little (1/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika is back, and MC is torn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request I received was this:
> 
> "How about a fic where jumin and mc are having an argument about rika. Rika is back but with malice intentions to destroy the rfa but everyone didn't notice especially Jumin because he still has feelings for her even though he is with mc. But mc knew better and rika felt threatened by mc and tries to kill her off. When jumin finally realized rika's plan maybe it is too late? I'll leave the ending to you. Can you make this angsty please"
> 
> Honestly I'm pretty sure this is way better than what the requester imagined. I'd be down to write a part two if enough people wanted it, because I wanted to tease readers hardcore. 
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr September 11, 2018. (And uploaded here the day before.)

MC stares at her hands, buried deep in her lap. Jumin’s gaze weighs heavily on her face. 

“Something’s not right with Rika, Jumin,” MC says. “She’s not at all like you described her.”

He leans into his fingers and drums them against his cheek. “I don’t understand what you’re referring to. She’s been polite, even friendly to you since she returned to us.”

MC shakes. She clenches her fist. “No. She has been cruel. Unstable. She’s threatened me repeatedly.”

Jumin frowns.  _That doesn’t sound like Rika._ “I haven’t seen her say anything of that sort in the messenger. If it was worth being concerned over, Luciel would take action. Yoosung would have noticed if she were behaving differently. He knew her best.”

“You’re suggesting that I’m lying to you!” MC cries. “I must be losing my mind. Rika comes back  _out of nowhere_  from running an actual  _cult_  where she brainwashed people and took away their free will.”

“I don’t want to upset you, but I don’t want you to think the worst of Rika. Try giving her a chance to express what she’s thinking. That way common ground can be decided and you can see eye-to-eye.”

“She tried to kill V! She tried to kill  _me_! She failed, but boy did she try!” 

He pauses. Inhales. Exhales. 

“MC,” he says, reaching for her, “doubting her will not make her return any easier and may make her feel threatened. She’d be more reluctant to interact with you if she felt you were accusing–”

MC slaps his hand away and slams her palms on the table. “No, Jumin!” She knots her fingers in her hair, screaming, “God it’s like she’s brainwashed all of you, too!”

He shoves his chair aside. “MC, please–”

“Don’t you take one  _goddamn_ step closer to me, Jumin, or I swear…” MC stumbles backwards, holding her hands up defensively. He shrinks back. She turns, grabs her purse, and storms the door. “I’m leaving. I’ll be back at some point.”

“Where are you going?!” Jumin calls after her, trying to follow.

“Good question,” she mutters. 

The door slams behind her.

* * *

 

> **_Jumin Han has logged on._ **
> 
> **Jumin Han:** …MC left.  
>  **Jumin Han:** I don’t know where she’s going.   
>   
>  ** _Zen has logged on.  
>  Rika has logged on._**
> 
> **Zen:** [shocked emoji]  
>  **Zen:** MC left? What do you mean?  
>  **Zen:** What did you do?  
>  **Jumin Han:** She grabbed her things and walked out without telling me where she’s going. She was upset. I’m not sure if she is well.  
>  **Jumin Han:** I am not sure what I did.  
>  **Jumin Han:** I don’t think she should be out on her own.  
>  **Zen:** [angry emoji]  
>  **Zen:** It’s just like you to hurt someone and be totally unaware of it.   
>  **Rika:** Oh… I hope MC is okay. :(   
>  **Jumin Han:** Thank you, Rika.   
>  **Rika:** Do you think she’s safe being out on her own like that? There have been a lot of strange happenings on the news lately…  
>  **Zen:** MC can take care of herself… but ugh. She’s so hard to aggravate. You must have really screwed up this time lol   
>  **Jumin Han:** …  
>  **Rika:** I don’t think now’s the time for those comments, Zen. :(   
>  **Rika:** Jumin, I will come over and we can find her and make sure she’s safe.  
>  **Jumin Han:** That won’t be necessary.  
>  **Rika:** Then I’ll come by for the company while you wait. I’ll see you soon.  
>  **Jumin Han:** …Thank you.
> 
> **_Rika has logged off._ **
> 
> **Zen:** Man. You’re something else.   
>  **Zen:** My looks are flawless and you get to have the woman problem. Some guys have all the luck.  
>  **Jumin Han:** Perhaps if you offered more than looks, you would have a girlfriend, too.  
>  **Zen:** But then I wouldn’t have a career. Must be nice to not have to choose.  
>  **Zen:** I’m going. Good luck.
> 
> **_Zen has logged off._ **
> 
> **Jumin Han:** …
> 
> **_Jumin Han has logged off._ **

* * *

 

Rain beats MC’s umbrella. She waits at the bus stop alone, clutching her purse against her chest. She’s already removed the SIM card and battery from her phone and tucked both pieces into her bag. 

_Agent 707 Life Pro Tip: if someone’s looking for you, your phone can always be tracked unless you take the battery out._

Maybe she’s been gone a short enough time that her parents will take her back. Maybe her friend from college still has the same address outside of the city. Hopefully she’ll find somewhere safe and warm to stay out of the rain for the night. Or a bunch of nights. She has enough cash from work and Jumin’s generosity collected that she’s set for the foreseeable future.

Water sprays up off the street and soaks her pants. A motorcycle skids up next to her. Its rider beckons her to get on. She’s apprehensive a moment, but notices the long silver hair and red eyes through the rider’s visor. 

Zen lifts the helmet up over his face. “I won’t take you back, I promise,” he says. “Just point me where you want to go.”

MC folds the umbrella to its smallest and stuffs it in her purse. She climbs onto the bike behind Zen and wraps her arms around his waist, pressing the bag between her chest and his back. 

He removes his helmet and gives it to her. “You need it more than I do.”

* * *

 

Jumin inspects his face in the mirror. It looks normal.

_The clocks are all running. It’s not April Fool’s Day. Everything is in place. So why did MC leave?_

_Rika…_  Jumin combs his nails through his hair. His stomach turns with butterflies.  _I wonder why she is so wary. Perhaps she knows how much I’ve cared for my dear friend, that it has been far too much._

There’s a knock at the door.  _Rika… Is there something I’m not seeing?_

He opens up to reveal Rika’s big green eyes tilted in sorrow. Her open arms beckon him. He shivers, and softens his posture as she throws herself onto him.

“Jumin,” she sobs, “I’m so sorry. Have you heard anything from MC?”

“No. Not yet.” He holds her a little too close.  _She smells like roses._

“Oh no. I hope she’s okay…” Rika separates herself from Jumin and invites herself into his home. “I’ll pour you a glass of wine and make myself tea. We can talk about it and figure out how to move forward from here.”

He pushes the door lightly. It clicks. Nearly inaudible. His heartbeat is loud. His breaths are deafening. 

“That sounds lovely.” He checks his phone. Nothing. “But please, allow me to serve you. You are my guest.” 

The two sit on opposite ends of the sofa with their beverages. Rika’s sweater sleeves fall over her hands. Her mouth barely touches the cup as she sips.  _I wonder how she does that._

“So,” she says, “tell me what happened.”

Deep red wine sloshes around in Jumin’s glass. He takes a slow drink, inhaling the aroma carefully as he does. The sinking feeling in his gut is numbed by the tingling on his lips.


	7. Jumin Han | Too Late (2/?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro to this “episode” is the chat, and there's a chat log at the very end as well. That chat-log is the ending. Click on the link and you’ll be at the Imgur album! Enjoy. (Originally posted 09/30/18)

_Zen has entered the chatroom._

> **Zen:** MC is safe.  
>  **Zen:**  [crying emoji]  
>  **Zen:**  I hope V teaches Trust Fund Kid manners when he gets back.  
>  **Zen:**  Jumin... you should thank me next time you log on lol
> 
> _Zen has left the chatroom._

* * *

 

Zen sends his messages to the RFA before handing his phone to MC. She closes each of his applications before removing the battery and SIM card as she’d done for her device.

When they arrived last night, MC made a show of tearing the room apart searching for evidence of tampering. She demanded Zen’s help in checking every inch of the room they were staying in. Not even the pillows were safe from investigation.

He said, “The cousin of a stage manager’s friend of a friend is not where anyone’s going to look for you.”

This morning she’s taking the time to explain what has been happening. She wanted sleep on her feelings before shoving them on Zen’s plate. And she wanted to make sure the area was secure before sleeping, otherwise Rika might find her.

Zen leans against the wall while MC sits on the bed. She explains the way the RFA has ignored her concerns, and how Jumin accused her of lying. There’s a brief note made of how V’s disappearance seems like it’s not a coincidence.

When she says that nobody has her back, Zen’s face twists. He sets his chin in his hand. “Damn,” he says, “Don't lump me in with everyone else. I'm here, aren't I?"

He is here. He  _chose_  to be here. Of course he wants to support MC. It’s hard to imagine someone taking her side after her own partner blew her off. But here is Zen, being the caring young man he is and interrupting his life to look out for hers. Because he’s been having strange dreams lately, and they’ve been warning him of something dark that’s coming into the light.

* * *

 

Seven kicks his feet up on his desk. He rips open a fresh bag of Honey Buddha chips and stares at the ceiling.

His objective is to see if he can manufacture another True Ending for MC, one where she doesn’t end up with him or his stand-in. He’s been experimenting with the pocket universe, changing one or two variables each time. If not for MC’s player, he’d be able to accurately simulate every possible scenario.

“She has a funny way of interacting with everyone,” he thinks aloud. 

“Who does?”

Seven throws a chip across the room. “Hush, Madam Vanderwood. I’m having a moment.”

In each route, he’s messing around with a variety of factors: adding Rika back to the RFA, removing Saeran, turning up and down dials on each members behavior (save for Zen, who was somewhat aware of what was happening)... The list of trials and errors is scrawled on a napkin buried under various computer cables. Experiment conditions are written and scratched out on every inch. 

He's going to have to manually reset this one. Usually MC resets for herself, but it’s not looking promising. It’s not as bad as having Rika return to the RFA in Yoosung’s route, but it’s still pretty bad.

The thought sends a shiver down his spine.  _Tha_ t attempt got way too weird for his liking.

This went about as well as he expected. Probably worse. He plans to give it another day or so then hard reset the game.

Seven feels proud for a moment.

“It was clever of her to remember what I said about avoiding being tracked, Miss Vanderwood,” he says over his shoulder. Chips fall out of his mouth.

Vanderwood frowns. “I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Seven ignores him. “I like that about her. Maybe that’s why I keep resetting this game and watching her play. She looks like she’s having so much fun without me. I want to believe that the person playing MC can find happiness with someone other than me.” He throws his head back against his chair. “Aaaaaagghh. This must be my punishment.”

“Whatever. Can you move? I’m trying to vacuum.”

* * *

 

Jumin can't remember how many glasses of wine he's had. Each time it empties it miraculously fills up again. There is something unsettling about it, but for all he knows he's only had one and it's just going to his head.

There's something he's supposed to be upset about. What is it again? Right, MC. MC running off. That wasn’t good. She’s probably safe, but he’s still... thinking about it. He’s not worried. She can take care of herself.

When did Rika move so close? She's leaning over the arm of the couch to be near him. Weird. V probably wouldn't like that. Does V know that Rika is back? He left for his business trip right before Rika returned to the RFA. Odd. He’s missing the most important days of his lover’s return.

Jumin gets to have those days with Rika to himself. That’s alright with him.

"Jumin," Rika coos, “have you been enjoying your drinks?”

He nods. “Wine is a wonderful delicacy. The aroma of this one is unfamiliar, but it is good nonetheless.”

"That’s great! Because the brew you’ve been drinking is one of my own creation."

_How ridiculous. You don’t brew wine like you do beer._

“It’s delicious,” he hums.

_Her facial features are so soft._

Rika claps her hands together. “I’m glad you think so! It’s a beverage that brings happiness to whoever drinks it.”

Jumin grins, catching her off-guard. "Happiness isn’t a flavor, nor is it an aroma or a trait to be gained from drinking something strange out of a bottle... I imagine it's made of Elizabeth III’s fur and magic."

She rests a hand on his arm. His gaze drops to it, then rises to meet hers.

“Jumin... I want you to be happy. I want the RFA to be happy. Knowing that you are in pain because of MC breaks my heart.”

_Oh. My troubles have burdened her._

“The RFA... Everyone has been through so much and I want to ease the struggles in your hearts. It’s not fair that I have to watch you hurt and be forced to sit on the side. MC has been pushing me away since I returned. I think it would be in our best interests to cut the loss. We can tell the other members at the party.”

_This sounds appealing. I understand where she’s coming from. Yes, this makes sense. We can even turn the party into the launch of Rika’s new beverage. It’s a little sour, but the aftertaste is one of the sweetest I’ve had with wine._

“Yes,” Jumin says. He places his hand over Rika’s. “That’s a great idea.”

[ _Ending Messenger Log (Read Me)_ ](https://imgur.com/a/qCeNAye)


	8. Zen | Falling for Close Actress Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request. Originally posted 10/09/2018.
> 
> Yes, at last I get to use my theater knowledge.

  * He meets MC during callbacks for a community theater show. Zen wasn’t blown away by her acting or her singing voice–which were both lovely, don’t get him wrong. Instead he was captivated by the way she introduced herself. She looked him in the eyes when they spoke, and she didn’t waver under his gaze. He flirted with her and she poked back lightly, but didn’t doubt that he was a dedicated performer. It was as if she didn’t care about his face at all.
  * It irritates them both that they only get to spend time together when neither of them has a show they’re working on. They read lines and even prepare their audition monologues and songs together. Zen and MC never get cast in the same show despite having intense chemistry on stage. 
    * _“…And then they kiss. Would you like to rehearse that, too? I could always use the practice~”_
    * MC’s eyes roll out of her head and she whacks him with the script he’s having her to read through with him.
  * They have plenty in common and differ just the right amount. Neither of them is involved with their families, nor do they have many friends. They share a devotion to their careers and a desire to stand in the spotlight at any cost. She’s won’t listen to his self-pity on days he feels less handsome than usual. He reassures her that she’s improving when she feels stagnant. Though they rarely see each other, they make the most of the time they have. And they’re constantly talking on the phone and texting back and forth. As if he’d let her go a day without his face.
  * Doesn’t matter how much tickets cost; Zen and MC will always be in the front row at opening night of each other’s shows. They’ll text back and forth or sneak off to meet up somewhere secret during intermissions. Flowers will keep them company the duration of the show to be hand-delivered at the end. They proudly share endless hugs rocking back and forth and joking and laughing and it’s quite lovely. It’s comfortable. It’s like having family.
  * Zen is slow to pick up on the fact he’s head-over-heels for his friend, even though he’s been taken by her since day one. To him, their friendship is a fact of life. It’s his bad for having an army of rabid fans but not realizing there’s only one person he’s trying to impress.
  * All the times their gazes held a little too long or their hugs pressed their bodies together or he buried his face in her hair to smell her shampoo or they read lines together and came nose-to-nose for the kiss but laughed it off because them getting together would be ridiculous… Dammit he’s had it bad the whole time. (So has she, but he doesn’t know that nor does he believe anybody could genuinely love him like that. The “not dating the entirety of knowing Zen” on her part should’ve given it away.)
  * He confesses during a local avant garde production with a peculiar director. The show calls for audience participation in a story about incubi and succubi tempting normal people into debauchery. To MC’s surprise she is called to the stage and guided to a red and gold throne where she is to be seduced by the demons. 
    * Zen is cast as the most beautiful of all incubi in the land. Slinks on stage mostly nude with a loose silk robe wrapped around his waist, held up by nothing but a lazy red bow.
    * As “his character” is singing his lullaby to the “audience participant” he stares into the audience like he’s starving, and makes a feast of MC, confessing his love “in character.”
    * After the show she goes to do their ritual of flowers and hugging but he tilts her chin up and kisses her with the intensity only a sex demon could.
    * ~~Oops. The beast came unleashed. His bad.~~




End file.
